Pokedex Holders Adventure
by Trainer Gold
Summary: The Pokedex Holders are going to Sinnoh to meet their juniors the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders Once they all meet what adventures will they all have? Specialshipping,Oldrivalshipping,Mangaquestshipping,Franticshipping, and Commonershipping Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic also I do not own Pokemon

Kanto

Reds Pov

I woke up and I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 10:00.

OH NO ITS 10:00 ALREADY I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET GREEN, BLUE, AND YELLOW AT VERMILLION CITY AT 10:30 I'M LATE! I said

I quickly got out of bed to go pack my stuff I completely forgot that today was the day that all of us Pokedex Holders were going to meet our juniors (The Sinnoh Pokedex Holders) in Sinnoh. As I finished packing I made sure that I had all my pokemon with me as I did I took out Aero and quickly flew to Vermillion City.

Greens Pov

I was with Blue and Yellow in Vermillion City waiting for Red to get here. It doesn't surprise me that he's late. Blue was talking to me about how Red and Yellow should be together and how she will do anything to get them together.

Pesky Girl. I said

Oh come on Green don't be like that you know it's true. She said

Whatever just tell me that you won't involve in this

I'm not promising anything. She giggled

Blues Pov

Why can't Green just help me once with getting anyone in a relationship Although I wish that we were together. I thought.

I looked over at Yellow who looked really worried about something probably thinking if Reds going to make it before the ship leave

Your worried about Red aren't you? I asked.

w-what d-do you m-mean? She said with a blush

I think you know exactly what I mean. I said

Yellows Pov

What Blue said is true I was worried about if Red would make it in time, what if we leave without him, what will the juniors think if they see that one of their seniors are missing what if…

I stopped when I saw something flying over this way it was too far away to tell what it was could it be Red? Once it got closer I noticed that it was Red flying this way suddenly I felt really nervous all of a sudden.

Once he landed I ran to where he was.

H-hi Red. I said.

H-hey Yellow. He said nervously

About time you got here. Green said

Sorry I'm late I guess I overslept. He said

It doesn't matter now all that matters is that you're here and we only have two minutes till the boat leaves. Blue said

She was right in just two minutes the boat would leave so we ran towards the boat and we barely made it with 20 seconds left. But all that mattered now is that we all made it and that we're now on our way to meet our juniors.

Well that's the first chapter of my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be about the Johto trio.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my first fanfic I do not own Pokemon also the parentheses will mean that their thinking.

Johto

Gold's Pov

I was at the Game Corner doing what I usually do poker, pool etc I was getting ready to make a perfect shot in pool when suddenly my phone started ringing and I missed it. I looked at my phone to see that it was Crystal who was calling me.

What is it Super Serious Gal you just made me miss my shot. I said.

Oh shut up Gold does that really matter anyway I was wondering when you were coming to Olivine City so we can see our juniors in Sinnoh. She said.

(crap I completely forgot that was today)

Gold? She said

Uh I'm on my way now.

NOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW THE BOATS LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES! Crystal yelled

Damn Crys relax I'll be there don't worry about it. I said

Okay good. She said

Okay bye I can't wait to see your nice body. I said before I hung up

I took out Explotaro and tried go to Olivine as soon as possible.

Crystal's Pov

I had a blush on my face when he said that I hope Gold makes it in time. I was at Olivine with Silver now waiting for Gold to get here he's always late for everything but today is a day that he can't be late.

I looked over at Silver who was looking at me strangely probably wondering what Gold said to me.

Gold said that he's on his way. I said

Of course he's late but he still always makes it so you don't worry about him. Silver said

I blushed, I-I'm not worried about G-Gold. I lied

Sure. He said

Silvers Pov

I hate it when we have to wait for Gold all the time it just wastes our time. I saw how Crystal has been worrying about him it doesn't surprise me she always worries about him about everything that's probably why she called him.

Suddenly I heard a scream and I recognized that scream it was Crystals I turned around just to see Crystal in Gold's arms on top of his Explotaro. She was blushing really hard when she realized it was Gold.

G-Gold don't scare me like that. She yelled

Hahaha chill Super Serious Gal it was funny. He said

Then he looked at me and said "Hey Silver never say anything as always I see. He said

Gold you shouldn't say something that's going to make me punch you. I said

Why you little…

Guys the boat's going to leave in 5 minutes so stop fighting and lets go.

She was right it was almost time that the boat was going to leave so we got our bags and got on the boat

I wonder what our juniors will be like. Crystal said

There probably just a couple of…

GOLD! She said

What? I was only kidding. Gold said

And with that we were on our way to Sinnoh.

And that ends the second chapter next one will be about the Hoenn trio.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so here is chapter 3 of my first fanfic. I don't own Pokemon.

Hoenn

Ruby's Pov

I was at Slateport City with Sapphire waiting for Emerald to get here so we can go to Sinnoh it was a little weird being there alone with her it made me feel kind of nervous. She was growing very impatient so I didn't say anything to her as it would just get her more mad. But then she started talking to me.

Sapphire: hey Ruby?

Me: yes Sapphire?

Sapphire: do you still remember what we said to each other before we fought against Groudon and Kyogre?

(crap I got to think of something to get out of this)

Ruby? She said

I'll be right back I'm going to find Emerald. I said while running.

RUBY YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! She yelled

I stopped running when I was far enough so that she couldn't see me anymore. Why does she always bring that up every time we're alone?

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(Who's screaming? I better go check it out)

Sapphires Pov

That Ruby always avoiding that question every time we're alone. Why can't we just talk about it for once? I'm not giving up though one day I'll talk to him about it. maybe I should tackle him next time he tries to run. I said

AAAAAHHHHHH!

(who's screaming? I better go help)

Ruby's Pov

I was running trying to find the person who was screaming. Then I noticed that there was man and a women in front of me (maybe they were on a date or something) they were soaked with water.

Excuse me what happened to you two? I asked

They pointed up to where I saw a small figure on top of the building behind us. I saw next to him was huge pile of water balloons. (he must of thrown water balloons at these people)

Hey you! What are you..

I stopped when I noticed that the figure was tackled by somewhere.

( I better go see what happened)

Sapphires Pov

I was running to see where that scream came from but then I saw a small figure on top of a building in front of me with a pile of water balloons. ( he must of thrown water balloons at some one and them scream). Just as he was about to throw another one I tackled him and pinned him down.

Aha now I got you you little… huh Emerald?

What are you doing get off of me. Emerald said.

I got off him and asked "Why were you throwing water balloons at people?

Emerald: Well…

What are you… huh? Sapphire, Emerald?

We both turned around to see Ruby with a confused look on his face.

Ruby: What happened?

Me: I tackled Emerald thinking he was a bad person but he wasn't so I asked him why he was throwing water balloons until you interrupted.

Ruby: Oh so its my fault is it?

Emerald: WOULD YOU TOO STOP FLIRTING SO I COULD EXPLAIN MYSELF!

We both stopped with blushes on our faces.

Emerald: Good so anyway.

Earlier

Emeralds Pov

I was on my to go see Ruby and Sapphire when I noticed that there was a lot of people here today so I thought " how can I have fun with this opportunity" then it hit me.

I could drop water balloons at people! I said

So I got to a building where a lot of people were there and got on top of it. Then I saw a man and a women talking to each other so I threw a balloon at them. Unfortunately the girl screamed really loud so everyone looked at her. I was getting scared at the thought of being caught and getting into trouble so as I was thinking of ways to get out of it someone tackled me. I then noticed that it was Sapphire

Regular time

Normal Pov

Emerald: and that's what happened

Sapphire: seriously Emerald really you just had to do that.

Emerald: hey I thought it would be funny.

Ruby: hey.

Sapphire: well its not funny now is it?

Ruby: hey

Emerald: no its not now would you stop yelling at me?

Sapphire: no I won't.

Ruby: HEY! CAN YOU DO THIS LATER THE BOATS LEAVING IN 7 MINUTES!

As they realized that Ruby was right they got off the building and ran as fast as they could over to the boat. Just as the boat was about to leave they stopped it from leaving so they could get on. Once they did Sapphire was yelling at Emerald.

Sapphire: nice going Emerald we almost missed the boat because of you!

Emerald: hey you could have called me before telling me that you were waiting for me.

Ruby: *sigh* again?

And with that they were on their way to Sinnoh.

Alright that's the end of this chapter next chapter will be about the Sinnoh trio meeting their seniors and remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4! I don't own pokemon

Sinnoh

Dias Pov

Today was the day where we get to meet our senior dexholders for the first time. I felt excited about the thought of meeting all of my seniors but right now I was feeling very nervous. I wasn't nervous about meeting my seniors I was nervous because I'm waiting for my seniors with the girl that I had a crush on ever since I met her that's right I was with Platina alone at Canalave City waiting for our seniors. Every time I saw her I couldn't help but blush. Pearl wasn't with us because he said he needed to a few things before he see's our seniors. Then Platina started talking to me which I thought was nice since I thought she had such a sweet voice.

Platina: hey Dia?

Me: yes Platina.

Platina: what do you think our seniors will be like?

Me: well I'm sure their all good people if they have a pokedex like us.

Platina: I just can't wait to meet all of them.

Me: yeah me too I'm sure that-

I stopped when I heard a boat coming towards us I couldn't believe we were going to meet one group of our seniors already.

Platina: hey Dia can we go closer to where the boats going to stop? I really want to see our seniors as soon as possible.

Me: of course we can I want to meet them too lets go.

I grabbed her hand as I had a blush on my face also and when we got to the boat tons of people came out of it.

?: excuse me but we're looking for some people and we're new here can you help us?

I turned around to see a boy that looks a lot older than me with black spiked hair wearing a red hat, a red and white jacket with a black under shirt, and blue jeans. Behind him I saw three other people also older then me then Platina spoke up.

Platina: of course who are you looking for?

?: three people called Dia, Platina, and Pearl also the pokedex holders of this region we are their seniors from the kanto region.

We were both shocked to find out that these were our seniors from kanto they look like very nice people.

Me: um that would be us I'm Dia and this is Platina.

He had a shocked look on his face when he realized that we were his juniors.

?: oh I'm sorry hahaha hey guys I found them.

Then the people behind him ran forward to him. There was a boy with brown spiked wearing a black shirt with purple pants beside him were two girls one with brown hair wearing a red and white hat, a turquoise shirt, and a red skirt and the other was a girl with blonde hair wearing a kind of an over dress with a black under shirt, and blue jeans. Then they introduced themselves.

Hi my names Red. Said the boy with black spiked hair.

The names Green. Said the boy with brown spiked hair

Hi there my names Blue. Said the girl with brown hair.

My names Yellow. Said the girl with blonde hair.

Platina: may I ask what you are like?

Red: well I'm the champion of kanto and the first to receive a pokedex.

Green: I'm the gym leader of Viridian City and grandson of Professor Oak maker of the pokedex.

Blue: I was kidnapped as a child by an evil man called the Mask of Ice.

Yellow: I was born in the Viridian Forest so I was granted the ability of talking and healing pokemon.

Me: wow that's amazing.

Platina: Indeed.

Platina's Pov

Wow our seniors are so great they have gone through so much they are just like Dia said amazing they are-

HEY DIA, PLATINA!

We all turned around to see Pearl there with a confused face as he is probably wondering who the four people are behind us.

Red: who is that?

Dia: he's the third dexholder of this region Pearl.

Pearl: hi and who are all of you?

Me: they are our seniors Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

Pearl: OUR SENIORS WOW!

All seniors: hi.

Then we heard another boat coming this way now another group of our seniors we get to meet. We all walked to the boat and saw three people walk out who all looked older then me. There was a boy with black spiked bangs with a black and yellow hat also with goggles on it, a red jacket, black shorts, and he had with him a skateboard and a billiards cue. There was another boy with red hair, a black and red jacket, and dark blue jeans. Then there is a girl with brown hair, wearing a white jacket with a red shirt, and tight yellow and black shorts.

YO SENIORS! The boy with the black bangs said.

Hey Gold. They all said.

Gold: so where are the juniors that we're supposed to meet today anyway and who are those three?

Gold I think those are our juniors. The girl with brown hair said.

Gold: SERIOUSLY? ALRIGHT SWEET WE FOUND THEM SO QUICK NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO LOOK FOR THEM ALL OVER SINNOH AND GET LOST ON THE WAY!

GOLD! We all said.

Gold: what? I'm kidding its nice to meet you the names Gold the one and only!

And my names Crystal. The girl with brown hair said.

Silver. The boy with red hair said.

Pearl: So what have you done on your adventure?

Gold: well we fought the mask of ice who used the time traveling pokemon celebi to go back in time and these two came along with me but didn't want them to get hurt especially Super Serious Gal so I told them to stay while I defeated the mask of ice alone and came back to everyone and I was glad everyone was okay especially Super Serious Gal.

Crystal: *blush* wow Gold I didn't know how much you care about me.

Gold: *blush* of course I care for you.

Pearl: who's Super Serious Gal?

Crystal: oh that's a nickname that Gold gave me.

Pearls Pov

Wow all of our seniors are so cool they've done so much in there adventures it makes me want to have adventures with them but theres still one more group of seniors still left to meet. But then a boat was coming our way and I was guessing that it was our last seniors boat. Now we walked over to that boat and again we saw three people walk out also older then me. One of them was a boy with black hair, a white hat, a black and red shirt, and black pants. Then there was a girl with brown hair, a green bandana, and a red and white outfit. And the next person was a boy very short though with his blonde hair up, has an emerald on his forehead, wears a green shirt, and wears shorts.

Wow so this is Sinnoh it looks so beautiful. Said the boy with a white hat.

Its about time we got here. Said the girl with the bandana

Would you two lovebirds stop talking so we can go see who those people are talking to our seniors. Said the boy with the emerald.

The boy with the white hat and the girl with the bandana both blushed and they came towards us.

Hey seniors and who are these three with you? Said the girl with the bandana.

Platina: hello my name is Platinum Berlitz but you may call me Platina.

Dia: hi there my name is Diamond but you can call me Dia for short.

Me: and my names Pearl.

Red: these are our juniors the Sinnoh dexholders.

The boy with the white hat: its nice to meet you my name is Ruby.

The girl with the bandana: nice to meet ya the names Sapphire.

The boy with the emerald: its good to meet you my names Emerald.

Dia: Wow so what have you done on your adventures?

Ruby: well I'm a pokemon coordinator and me and Sapphire have made a bet to where I have to get all the ribbons of Hoenn while she gets all the gym badges within 80 days.

Sapphire: yep and on the last day I got all my badges and Ruby got all his ribbons.

Emerald: and as for me I have conquered all of the Hoenn Battle Frontier and got all the symbols..

Normal Pov.

Red: so what do you three do?

Dia: well me and Pearl are in a comedy duo where we do our manzai.

Platina: and I do gym battles as I got all the gym badges in Sinnoh.

Nice: the seniors said.

Blue: hey Platina I was wondering something.

Platina: yes what is it senior Blue?

Blue: are you and Dia going out?

Platina: *blush* Whaa?

Blue: because you two were holding hands ever since we got here.

As they both realized that they have been holding hands ever since Dia grabbed her hand when they went to their seniors boat they quickly let go of each others hands.

Platina: *blush* s-sorry D-Dia.

Dia: *blush* I-Its fine p-Platina.

Blue: ( I have to get those two together along with Red and Yellow, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, and Me and Green).

Green: Pesky girl.

Everyone: hahahahaha

So that's the end of the chapter unfortunately I wont be able to update for a couple of days because I'm going on vacation for a couple days sorry. Please review!


	5. Poker Night

Alright I'm back and heres chapter 5- Poker Night. I don't own pokemon.

Normal Pov.

Red: so where are we staying?

Dia: well we decided that since my mom won't be home for a couple months and Pearl's dad is always at the Battle Frontier.

Pearl: and we should all be together and since Missy's dad is at a different region with Professor Rowan.

Platina: we decided that the guys will stay at Diamonds house while the girls stay at Pearls is that fine with you?

Everyone: yeah lets go

With the girls.

Blues Pov.

Since everyone's here it's the perfect time to get them all together. So the ones I'm pairing up are Red and Yellow, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Dia and Platina, and Me and Green. Now I gotta think of a way to get them to tell me who they like just to make sure.

Me: hey girls?

Girls: yes Blue?

Me: which one of the guys do you like?

They all had blushes on their faces then it was silent.

Me: since none of you are gonna say it then I'll start off.

Then even I had a blush on my face.

Me: I like Green how about you Yellow?.

Yellow: m-me? I-I l-like R-Red.

Me: I knew it! ahem Crystal?.

Crystal: what? O I I-like G-Gold.

Sapphire: I-I like Ruby.

Blue: ok Platina?

Platina: w-well I-I like D-Diamond.

Blue: alright nice girls ( now I need a plan to get them with the guys.)

With the guys

Gold's Pov.

Alright what could be a fun way to have a good time with everyone tonight? Well I could- no I can't. How bout- no the girls wont let me. I got it.

Gold: hey guys.

Guys: what do you want Gold?

Gold: I thought of a way on how us and the girls can spend the night.

Green: oh great.

Gold: I thought we could do a poker game so how bout it?

Everyone: yeah sounds good.

Gold: alright I'll go check with the girls.

With the girls.

Platina's Pov.

I wonder why senior Blue wanted to ask us about the people that we're attracted to?

Knock knock

Me: I'll open the door.

I opened the door and saw senior Gold in front of me.

Gold: hey rich girl are you girls done unpacking?

Me: yes we are we just finished.

Gold: that's good because I thought of a way on how everyone can spend the night today.

Me: well then come in and tell us about it.

Gold: alright.

We walked in and the girls were staring at senior Gold maybe there wondering why he is here.

Crystal: Gold what are you doing here?

Gold: hey Super Serious Gal I've got a way for all of us to hang out tonight.

Blue: Gold it better not be like last time.

Gold: it won't be anyway I thought that we could play a poker game tonight how does that sound.

Blue: ( maybe this will be a way to get them together) we'll be there when?

Gold: about an hour maybe we're still not done unpacking Ruby keeps on dressing up his pokemon.

Sapphire: of course Ruby would do that.

Gold: alright then see you then.

Girls: bye.

Dia's house.

Normal Pov

Gold: hey guys I'm back.

Red: what did they say?

Gold: they said they'll come so lets get ready.

Ruby: but I'm not done grooming my pokemon.

Gold: you can do that later.

Green: when are they coming.

Gold: I told them to come in an hour.

Dia: then I'll make something to eat for everybody what should I make?

Gold: just make some fries.

Dia: okay I'm on it.

An hour later.

Dia: the fries are done.

Red: okay bring them over we're done over here.

Knock knock

Dia: I'll get it *opens door* hello girls.

Girls: hi Dia.

Platina: may we come in Diamond?

Dia: *blush* of course Missy.

Girls: hi guys.

Guys: hey

Gold: yo Super Serious Gal sit over here next to me.

Crystal: *blush* fine Gold.

Blue: hey Green can I sit here?

Green: sure

Yellow: h-hi Red.

Red: h-hey Yellow you can sit next to me if you want.

Yellow: of course.

Platina: excuse but where did Diamond go?

Gold: he's in the kitchen.

Platina: I'll go get him.

In the kitchen

Dia's Pov.

Alright the fries are on the plate and now I just gotta-

Platina: hey Diamond?

Dia: *blush* h-hi Missy.

Platina: may I ask what you are doing?

Dia: oh I'm just getting these fries over to the table for everybody.

Platina: I've never tried these "fries" what is it?

Dia: well there pretty much potatoes but just fried.

Platina: sounds good do you you need any help.

Dia: no I'm fine but thanks for asking.

Platina: *blush* your welcome Diamond

In the living room

Dia and Platina: we're back.

Gold: alright we're just about the start.

Blue: hey Gold can I say one thing we could do?

Gold: sure.

Blue: how about we still bet money but whoever the winner is gets to pick one person to go with them to anywhere they want?

Gold: um sure?

Blue: yay!

Gold: alright lets start.

1st deal and the ones left are Gold, Red, Sapphire, and Silver.

Red: I got 2 queens

Sapphire: what does this mean?

Gold: you got 2 aces which beats red.

Silver: but I have a full house which beats Sapphire so Gold are you gonna back out?

Gold: I never back down.

Silver: well looks like I win I choose-

Gold: NOT YET LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE.

Everyone: no way!

Gold: that's right I got a royal flush looks like I win.

Silver: fine.

Blue: who do you choose Gold?

Gold: I choose Super Serious Gal over there.

Crystal: *blush* what me?

Gold: of course you.

Blue: (one down 4 more to go) alright so that's one so there out.

Gold: what seriously?

Blue: yeah deal with it.

Gold: fine.

2nd deal ones left are Green, Blue, Emerald, and Pearl

Pearl: I got 2 jacks

Emerald: that's it? I got 3 aces

Green: but I have 2 aces and 2 kings so looks like I wi-

Blue: not so fast Green I have 3 7's and 2 queens which makes a full house so looks like I win.

Green: wow.

Blue: I choose Green.

Green: *blush* ( what why am I blushing)

Blue: so we're out ( 2 down 3 to go).

3rd deal and the ones left are Pearl, Silver, Ruby, and Red.

Pearl: Again I have jacks

Silver: and again you lose I have 3 queens.

Ruby: but I have 2 5's and 2 9's

Red: but I have a full house so I win.

Blue: who do you pick Red?

Red: *blush* I-I pick Y-Yellow.

Yellow: *blush* alright Red.

4th deal is with Ruby, Sapphire, Platina, and Emerald

Emerald: I have 2 7's

Platina: I believe I have 3 5's

Sapphire: but I have a full house so I guess I wi-

Ruby: NO YOU DON'T

Sapphire: what?

Everyone: wow.

Ruby: 4 aces.

Sapphire: you beat me?

Ruby: yep and I choose *blush* you.

Sapphire: *blush* okay.

Blue: (just one more left)

5th deal is with Dia, Platina, Pearl, and Emerald.

Emerald: I GOT NOTHING!

Pearl: I got a pair of aces.

Platina: I got a full house so it looks like I-

Dia: sorry Missy but I have this.

Everyone: wow Dia.

Dia: a straight 5 4 3 2 ace.

Platina: wow Diamond where did you learn to do that.

Dia: *blush* well I always watched you so did what you do and also who I'm choosing is you Missy.

Platina: *blush* t-thanks Diamond.

Blue: (yes! Finally.)

Blue: well that's all for tonight.

Green: hey Blue can I talk to you for a second?

Blue: *blush* sure Green.

Green: you cheated didn't you?

Blue: what do you mean?

Green: you were the one shuffling so you made Ruby get 4 aces, Dia getting a straight, and you and Red getting a full house and Gold getting a royal flush.

Blue: wow Green you really know me.

Green: why did you do it.

Blue: because they all belong together so I needed them all to go out together.

Green: Pesky Girl.

Blue: and remember we're still going together too.

Green: *blush* ( I'm blushing again?) y-yeah.

Blue: well see you tomorrow the other girls left bye.

In Dia's house.

Green: Hey Ruby, Red, Gold, and Dia.

All of them: Yeah?

Green: Blue cheated to make all of you go with the girl she said you belong with.

All of them: really?

Green: yeah.

Gold: well I'm not complaining.

Red: yeah me either.

Ruby: yeah me too.

Dia: me three.

Green: your all okay with her doing that.

Red: yeah we all wanted to win first anyway so no one would pick any of them first before we do.

Gold: yeah I'm sure shortie over there was going to pick Crystal if he had the chance.

Ruby: and besides aren't you happy that your going with Blue tomorrow?

Green: *blush* (again with the blushing?)

Ruby: exactly you like Blue and you wanted to go with her anyway.

Green: shut up Ruby!

Pearls house.

Blue: so are you all happy?

Platina: what do you mean senior Blue?

Blue: I mean that you all got picked by the person you like.

All of them besides Blue: *blush*

Blue: you can all thank me later?

Crystal: what do you mean?

Blue: I cheated so that you would get picked by them.

All girls except Blue: BLUE!

Blue: I said to thank me later.

Well that's the end of this chapter also please review


	6. Gold's Date with Crystal

I was going to make all of the dates in this one chapter but since its Gold's Birthday today I decided that this is going to be all about him and it's only going to be his Pov. So heres Chapter 6- Gold's Date with Crystal. And Happy Birthday Gold- The Breeder my favorite Pokedex Holder!

Time: 3:00

In Dia's house.

Gold's Pov.

So today is the day where I take Super Serious Gal on our date that I won in our poker game last night. But I have no idea on where to take her. I always take the girls that I go on a date with to places that I like to go (since I don't know what they like) so maybe I should do something with her that she likes to do. What does she like to do? Well she likes to do research but that's not a date that's just studying. She likes to capture pokemon yeah I could do that a capture date where we go around Sinnoh and capture pokemon that we see. She hasn't filled any of her pokedex of the Sinnoh region so at least she can catch some of them. After that I can take her out to dinner at the nearest town we end up. I should check my wallet to see how much money I have since I spent it all mostly at the Game Corners. Hey rich girl has a lot of money I could ask her if I don't have any money although Super Serious Gal would yell at me for taking money from one of our juniors. I went to check my wallet for money and I actually had money left. What time should I go with her though maybe I'll ask the guys when their going on their dates.

Me: hey Red.

Red: what Gold?

Me: when are you going on your date with straw hat gal?

Red: I don't know maybe 5:30.

Me: alright thanks.

Me: hey Green.

Green: what could you possibly want Gold?

Me: chill I was only going to ask when you're going with sexy lady on your date.

Green: at 5:30

Me: thanks.

Me: yo prissy boy.

Ruby: what do you want Gold?

Me: how come everyone doesn't want to talk to me? Anyway when are you going with wild girl on you date?

Ruby: about 5:30

Me: okay thanks

Me: hey food boy.

Dia: yes senior?

Me: when are you going with rich girl on your date?

Dia: at 5:30 why?

Me: because I didn't know when to take Super Serious Gal tonight.

Dia: then take her at 5:30 that's when we're all going.

Me: maybe thanks

So everyones going at 5:30 huh? So I guess I'll do that too.

Time: 5:00

Alright so I got everything with me right? I got money, lots of different pokeballs, and as a present I'm giving her a master ball that I found one day. I had a rose in my hand to give to her *smirk* that's going to surprise her for sure. Everyone else left already on their dates and I was leaving too. I got to the other house and rang the doorbell. And what surprised me was to see Super Serious Gal in a black and white dress that looked really hot.

Me: damn Super Serious Gal you look HOT!

Crystal: *blush* thanks Gold.

Me: oh and this is for you.

Crystal: a rose? Wow Gold.

Me: *smirk* (I knew it would surprise her).

Crystal: so where are we going?

Me: first we're going to route 201.

Crystal: why route 201?

Me: *hands her pokeballs except for master ball* for this.

Crystal: capturing?

Me: yeah you love to do that so I just figured that you would..

Crystal: *hugs me* thank you so much Gold I didn't know how much you cared.

Me: *blush* yeah so are you ready?

Crystal: yeah lets go.

We caught starly, bidoof, and very hard to find kricketot. Now we're in Jubilife City Super Serious Gal wanted a Poketch and I actually had enough money for dinner. We went to a restaurant called Sinnohs Finest which is a 5 star restaurant (hope I'll still have money)

Me: so are you enjoying the date so far?

Crystal: I'm enjoying it so much thanks for taking me.

Me: no problem Super Serious Gal.

Crystal: why do you always call me that?

Me: because that's what you are a Super Serious Gal.

Crystal: *kicks him*

Me: what was that for?

Crystal: can you not get me mad when we're on a date.

Waitress: are you ready to order.

Me: Yes we'll both have a salad.

Waitress: is that all?

Crystal: yes.

Waitress: okay I'll be back with your order in a couple minutes.

Me: thanks.

3 minutes later

Me: WHAT IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG!

Crystal: Gold calm down it's been only 3 minutes.

Waitress: is there a problem here?

Me: YEAH THERES A PROBLEM WHERE'S OUR FOOD?

Waitress: I'm sorry it's almost ready.

Me: good

Waitress: maybe this will make it better.

She handed me a piece of paper.

Me: WHAT WE ALREADY GET THE BILL!

Waitress: that's not the bill that's my phone number.

Me: what? But I'm on a date.

Waitress: so what ditch her come with me.

Crystal: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Waitress: I think I'm a girl who's stealing a date.

Crystal: NO YOUR NOT LETS GO GOLD!

Me: okay?

Waitress: wait you forgot your salad *dumps salad on her* and heres your salad * hands me salad*

As she was about to explode with anger I snapped at her first.

Me: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THAT TO MY DATE!

Crystal: *calmed down* Gold?

Waitress: excuse me?

Me: NO EXCUSE US ME AND THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL THAT I LOVE ARE LEAVING!

Crystal: *blush* (he just called me beautiful)

We left the restaurant the restaurant and were heading to Twinleaf Town. When we got to Twinleaf Town I started talking to her.

Me: I'm sorry I freaked out over there it's just when she did that to you I just had to do something.

Crystal: you don't have to apologize Gold I understand I was about to yell at her for stealing you from our date.

Me: oh so you were jealous huh?

Crystal: *blush*

Me: hahaha it's okay Super Serious Gal and sorry about this date.

Crystal: why Gold?

Me: because of the waitress flirting with me and droping the salad on you because I really care about you.

Crystal: I know Gold and the date wasn't bad at all I had fun.

Me: that's good well I'll see you later Super Serious Gal.

Crystal: okay bye oh and Gold?

Me: yes?

Crystal: *kisses me on the cheek* thanks for everything.

Me: *blush* n-no p-problem.

Crystal: well I have to go bye Gold.

Me: bye oh and Super Serious Gal?

Crystal: yes?

Me: *pulls out a box* would you like some salad?

Crystal: you kept that after what happened?

Me: well yeah I wanted you to at least enjoy it and I didn't want it to go to waste so here *hands her the box*

Crystal: GOOOOOLD!

Me: oh and here *kisses her on the lips* I wanted to thank you for the kiss earlier

Crystal: t-thank y-you G-Gold.

Me: if you like that then I'll do that everyday.

Crystal: GOOOLD!

Me: oh and I hope you enjoy the salad.

Well that was chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it and please review. And again HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD- THE BREEDER MY FAVORITE POKEDEX HOLDER!


	7. Chapter 7 The Remaining Dates

_**Sorry I haven't been writing in a long time. I wanted to finish this for Red's birthday so here's the chapter and this chapter will be about the dates except for Gold and Crystal's date. This will begin at the same time as the beginning of Chapter 6- Gold's Date with Crystal and will be about the dates of Red and Yellow, Green and Blue, Ruby and Sapphire, and Dia and Platina. So enjoy Chapter 7- The Remaining Dates.**_

_**Dia's house. Time: 3:00**_

_**Red's Pov.**_

_**Alright so I'm going to take Yellow out today on a date that I won in poker (thanks to Blue). But where do I take her? Maybe I should ask Gold he always goes out with girls all the time maybe he'll have an idea.**_

_**Me: hey Gold.**_

_**Gold: yo what's up senior?**_

_**Me: well I'm going with Yellow on our date today and I don't know where to take her any ideas?**_

_**Gold: well I'm taking Super Serious Gal to do something she likes capturing and then I'm taking her to dinner so maybe you should do something that Straw Hat Gal likes.**_

_**Me: something she likes huh? That might work thanks Gold.**_

_**Gold: sure**_

_**So what does Yellow like? She likes to be with pokemon also she likes to be in a forest since she was born in one. But I don't know anything about Sinnoh and where a forest might be maybe Dia knows.**_

_**Me: hey Dia.**_

_**Dia: yes Senior?**_

_**Me: do you know where a forest is in Sinnoh?**_

_**Dia: yeah theres one in the middle of route 205 called Eterna Forest and it leads to Eterna City why?**_

_**Me: I'm going on my date with Yellow over there.**_

_**Dia: why does she like forests?**_

_**Me: yeah she was born in a forest called the Viridian Forest also that's the reason how she can talk and heal pokemon.**_

_**Dia: oh I see well have fun.**_

_**Me: thanks.**_

_**Alright so Eterna Forest is the place and when we'll reach Eterna City we'll get some dinner. We'll go to Eterna Forest at 5:30 so it's all set.**_

_**Green's Pov.**_

_**So I gotta take Pesky Girl out on a date today because she cheated so she would win and she picked me. So now I have to take her some where but I don't know where. I can't believe that I'll have to ask that person for girl advice why did it have to be him but I have to.**_

_**Me: hey Gold.**_

_**Gold: whats up?**_

_**Me: I can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't know where to do on my date with Blue and I need your help.**_

_**Gold: well I'll tell you what I told the person that just asked me that same question.**_

_**Me: (someone asked this before me?) okay.**_

_**Gold: I told him that to take her to somewhere that she likes so she would enjoy it.**_

_**Me: alright thanks I guess**_

_**Gold: it'll work.**_

_**Me: anything you say doesn't work.**_

_**Gold: this time it will that's what I'm doing with Super Serious Gal.**_

_**Me: whatever.**_

_**So what does Pesky Girl like? Tricking people, bothering me, jewelry. Wait that could work I could buy her jewelry before the date then we'll leave at say 5:30 then go for dinner and after that I'll surprise her with the jewelry I bought for her. I'll go to Jubilife City and buy it there I guess I'll go now then.**_

_***leaves***_

_**Pearls house**_

_**Time 3:30**_

_**Yellow's Pov.**_

_**I'm so nervous right now because of course I'm going on my date with Red but I wonder where we're going actually that's what I'm talking to Blue about where Red and Green will take us.**_

_**Blue: I don't even think he cares where he's taking me.**_

_**Me: don't say that I'm sure that he's going to do something special for you.**_

_**Blue: you think so?**_

_**Me: of course.**_

_**Blue: thanks and I think Red is going to take you somewhere really special.**_

_**Me: you think?**_

_**Blue: yeah he cares about you really much so of course he's going to take you some place great.**_

_**Me: thanks Blue.**_

_**Blue: no problem now we should get ready.**_

_**Dia's house Time: 4:20**_

_**Ruby's Pov.**_

_**Ah crap in almost an hour I'm going with Sapphire on our date but I don't even know where to take her. If I'm late she's gonna get so mad and trust me you don't want to get her mad. I gotta think fast and I need advice who goes out with a lot of girls? Gold.**_

_**Me: hey Gold.**_

_**Gold: whats up prissy boy?**_

_**Me: well I need help on what to do with…**_

_**Gold: what to do with wild gal on your date huh?**_

_**Me: um yeah how'd you know?**_

_**Gold: well two other people asked me for help for their dates so I'll tell you the same.**_

_**Me: (at least I'm not the only one asking for help)**_

_**Gold: what I told them is that they should take their dates to do something that they like so they would enjoy it.**_

_**Me: okay thanks.**_

_**What does Sapphire like? I think she likes the clothes that I make her because the clothes that I that I make her she then wears them a lot (maybe its because she only had the leaf clothes). So maybe I could make her some clothes I don't have much time but I think I can make them in time then I'll go with her to dinner at 5:30 then I'll show her the clothes I made her it seems like a good plan should start now.**_

_**Dia's Pov. Time: 4:35**_

_**So I'm taking Missy on a date in about an hour so where should I take her? Maybe I should ask senior Gold since every ones told me that he always goes out with girls.**_

_**Me: senior Gold?**_

_**Gold: what do you need food boy?**_

_**Me: I need advice on where…**_

_**Gold: what to do with rich girl on your date right?**_

_**Me: yeah how did you know?**_

_**Gold: everyone else asked me about what to do on their dates since I always go out with girls on dates.**_

_**Me: (okay so everyone else asked for advice too) alright.**_

_**Gold: what I said is that they should do something that the girl likes to do so they would enjoy it (how many times have I said that today?).**_

_**Me: okay thank you senior.**_

_**Gold: no problem.**_

_**So what would Missy like? I think she would like my cooking since whenever I make her something she always enjoys it. Hey I could do a picnic but where? I know Lake Verity its always nice there and we could go swimming or something. I guess I should start cooking if I wanna make it in time.**_

_**Pearl's house Time: 5:00**_

_**Sapphire's Pov**_

_**I wonder where Ruby's going to take me? Knowing him he might take me somewhere girly I mean even though I'm a girl I'm more tough then girly. that's what I was talking to Platina about where him and Dia are taking us. **_

_**Platina: I'm sure senior Ruby is taking you somewhere special like maybe what you like?**_

_**Me: maybe but I hope he doesn't take me somewhere girly.**_

_**Platina: well do you like anything about senior Ruby?**_

_**Me: well I kinda like how he makes me these clothes.**_

_**Platina: maybe he'll make you that.**_

_**Me: I doubt it anyway I think that Dia will take you someplace special.**_

_**Platina: but where?**_

_**Me: I'm not sure since we all sort of just met and all but I'm sure he'll think about you and do things that are special.**_

_**Platina: thank you senior Sapphire I believe we should get prepared for them.**_

_**Me: your right lets go.**_

_**Dia's house. Time: 5:25**_

_**Normal Pov.**_

_**Red: alright guys you ready?**_

_**Green: I guess.**_

_**Ruby: I just finished Sapphires clothes.**_

_**Dia: I just finished the food.**_

_**Red: and we all have a rose for them right?**_

_**Guys: right!**_

_**Red: then lets go.**_

_**Pearl's house.**_

_**Blue: girls are you ready?**_

_**Girls: yes!**_

_***knock knock***_

_**Blue: that must be them *opens door* hey guys.**_

_**Red: hey so are you girls ready?**_

_**Blue: yeah I'll go get the girls *leaves***_

_**Ruby: alright this is it.**_

_**Girls: hi guys**_

_**Guys: *blush* **_

_**Sapphire: what's wrong?**_

_**Ruby: *blush* n-nothing**_

_**Blue: see girls I told you we looked great.**_

_**Red: h-hey Y-Yellow.**_

_**Yellow: (I can't sound nervous) hi Red so should we go?**_

_**Red: y-yeah.**_

_**Blue: have fun! So Green?**_

_**Green: (wow she looks really good) y-yes?**_

_**Blue: shouldn't we be going now?**_

_**Green: huh? Oh yeah lets go.**_

_**Sapphire: bye you two um Ruby?**_

_**Ruby: *stops staring at her* y-yeah?**_

_**Sapphire: hurry up and lets go to where ever we're going!**_

_**Ruby: alright I'm coming.**_

_**Platina: have a great time so shall we go Diamond?**_

_**Dia: *staring at her speechless***_

_**Platina: um Diamond?**_

_**Dia: *stops staring* huh? Oh right yes lets go.**_

_**Crystal: wait Dia do you know where Gold is?**_

_**Dia: he said that he's going to come in a sec.**_

_**Crystal: ugh he's always late for everything**_

_**Platina: I'm sure he'll be here soon.**_

_**Crystal: thanks Platina you two have fun.**_

_**Dia: thanks we will.**_

_**Floaroma Town**_

_**Red's Pov.**_

_**So we just got into the town that's supposed to be the town before Eterna Forest and I haven't told Yellow where we're going yet so she can be surprised being in a forest besides the Viridian Forest**_

_**Yellow: um Red?**_

_**Me: yes Yellow?**_

_**Yellow: can you tell me where we're going?**_

_**Me: but that would ruin the surprise.**_

_**Yellow: okay if it's that good then I'll wait.**_

_**Me: well we're almost there so you don't have to wait much.**_

_**Jubilife City**_

_**Blue's Pov.**_

_**I found out that we're getting dinner here in Jubilife City and we're going to a place called Sinnohs Finest a 5 star restaurant.**_

_**Me: so Green are we going to the restaurant now?**_

_**Green: yeah sure.**_

_**We got to the restaurant but before we walked in we heard something.**_

_**?: WHATS IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG!**_

_**Blue: Green you don't think that's-**_

_**?: YEAH THERES A PROBLEM WHERE'S OUR FOOD?**_

_**Green: for sure it's Gold so lets leave before he see's us.**_

_**Floaroma Town**_

_**Ruby's Pov.**_

_**I chose Floaroma Town to go on our date because I heard this was a town full of flowers and I thought it would look nice. I still can't believe how good Sapphire looks right now.**_

_**Sapphire: hey Ruby?**_

_**Me: yeah Sapphire.**_

_**Sapphire: *blush* so do you remember yet about what we said to each other during the battle with Groudon and Kyogre?**_

_**Me: *blush*(crap gotta get out of this)**_

_**Sapphire: um Ruby?**_

_**Me: um I'm gonna get us a table at the restaurant I'll be back *runs to restaurant***_

_**Sapphire: DAMN IT RUBY STOP DOING THAT AND ANSWER ME!**_

_**Lake Verity**_

_**Platina's Pov**_

_**I wonder what we're doing in Lake Verity. I always thought that it was very beautiful and it also reminds me of our adventures to Mt. Coronet where we all separated to try and save the 3 lake guardians. It was very sad how we all had to separate from each other.**_

_**Me: excuse me Diamond?**_

_**Dia: yes Missy?**_

_**Me: may I ask what we're doing in Lake Verity?**_

_**Dia: well I thought that *pulls a basket out of a backpack* we could have a picnic here and go swimming is that okay with you? **_

_**Me: (what a great idea) that sounds great thank you.**_

_**Dia: no problem so lets start the picnic.**_

_**Route 205**_

_**Yellow's Pov**_

_**I still don't know where we're going but it must be good if its this far away from Twinleaf Town. I hope we don't get lost but we won't because I trust Red even if we get lost he'll find a way to find the nearest city.**_

_**Red: alright we're here Yellow.**_

_**Me: wow Red is this?**_

_**Red: yep it's a forest similar to the one back in kanto.**_

_**Me: wow it's just like I'm back home.**_

_**Red: yep it's called the Eterna Forest I picked this place for our date since you've been spending time with us in Pallet Town and haven't been in our forest in a while so I thought that-**_

_**Me: *hugs Red* thank you so much Red.**_

_**Red: *blush* your welcome.**_

_**Me: lets go inside the forest.**_

_**Red: okay lets go.**_

_**We were walking in the forest for a while now and I think I saw the exit but I didn't know where it lead too.**_

_**Me: um Red?**_

_**Red: yeah?**_

_**Me: where does this forest lead to?**_

_**Red: it leads to a city called Eterna City and I thought we could get dinner there if that's okay with you?**_

_**Me: yeah it sounds great lets go.**_

_**We found a restaurant that looked alright and we walked in and we got a table but the suddenly we heard something.**_

_**?: OH MY GOSH YOUR RED KANTO'S CHAMPION!**_

_**Red: yeah that's me and who are all you?**_

_**?: we're all your fans and we were hoping that we could spend time with you.**_

_**Red: I'm sorry but I'm on a date now so if you could leave and-**_

_**Fan girls: then let us join you.**_

_**Red: please don't.**_

_**Fan girls: but we're your fans.**_

_**Red: and thank you for that but I'm on a date right now so if you could leave us alone that would be great.**_

_**Fan girls: *disappointed* okay we're going *all glare at Yellow***_

_**Red: sorry about that.**_

_**Me: it's fine lets just keep on enjoying ourselves.**_

_**Red: okay thanks.**_

_**So after we finished the dinner we started to walk back to Twinleaf Town. We finally just got to Twinleaf Town.**_

_**Red: well here we are.**_

_**Me: yep**_

_**Red: I hope you had fun Yellow so I guess I'll go back to- *Yellow kisses Red on the cheek***_

_**Me: *blush* thank you so much for everything I had so much fun well I gotta get going bye.**_

_**Red: *blush* b-bye Yellow. *both leave***_

_**Jubilife City**_

_**Green's Pov**_

_**We finally found a restaurant after trying to find one as far away from Gold and of course Pesky Girl kept complaining since she wanted to join them so bad trying to make it a double date but since Gold and Crystal always yell and argue with each other (kind of what Ruby and Sapphire do sometimes). I don't want a headache right now. Anyway we found this small restaurant and right when we walked in we hear a voice.**_

_**?: well what do you know if it isn't Green and Blue **_

_***both look in the direction of the voice***_

_**Blue: Bill?**_

_**Me: Daisy? What are you two doing in Sinnoh?**_

_**Bill: we're helping with the Pokemon Storage System in Sinnoh.**_

_**Me: so what are you doing at a restaurant with Daisy?**_

_**Bill: *blush* well I guess we're just taking a little break.**_

_**Blue: awww how sweet.**_

_**Me: Pesky Girl.**_

_**Daisy: what are you two doing in Sinnoh?**_

_**Me: we're here with the rest of the dexholders visiting our juniors in Sinnoh.**_

_**Bill: that's real nice.**_

_**Daisy: would you like join us?**_

_**Me: not rea-**_

_**Blue: we'd love too**_

_**Me: what?**_

_**Blue:*glares***_

_**Me: fine (this must be for not being with Gold and Crystal on their date).**_

_***Both sit down next to each other***_

_**Daisy: so are you two on a date?**_

_**Blue: tee hee of course.**_

_**Daisy: how sweet.**_

_**Blue: so Bill what have you and Daisy been up to?**_

_**Bill: well we were recently up in Hoenn making sure the Storage System was doing okay.**_

_**Blue: no I mean what have you and Daisy been up to as in are you two dating.**_

_**Bill: *blush* we've been seeing each other fer bout 4 months.**_

_**Daisy: *also blushing looks at Green* is that okay with you?**_

_**Me: sure whatever.**_

_**Blue: *kicks him***_

_**Me: what was that for?**_

_**Blue: be more polite.**_

_**Bill: you two act like an old married couple.**_

_**Daisy: how long have you two been dating?**_

_**Blue: *blush* we're actually not dating.**_

_**Bill: oh really?**_

_**Me: *also blushing* yeah.**_

_**Daisy: how sad you two would have made a great couple.**_

_**Blue: I know.**_

_**Me: *looks at her wondering what she meant by that***_

_**Blue: anyway lets eat our food then.**_

_**Me: sure.**_

_**After we were done eating we said goodbye to Bill and Daisy and were on our way back to Twinleaf Town.**_

_**30 minutes later. Twinleaf Town.**_

_**It didn't take long to get there since it wasn't far away from Jubilife City and just as we got here I remembered that im going to give her the jewelry I bought her.**_

_**Blue: well I guess I should be going now bye Green.**_

_**Me: wait Blue.**_

_**Blue: yes?**_

_**me: I got something for you *takes out a small box***_

_**Blue: really? Thank you so much.**_

_**Me: here *hands her box***_

_**Blue: *opens box* wow *sees a pair of diamond earrings* these must of cost a fortune.**_

_**Me: actually almost all of my money I earned being a gym leader.**_

_**Blue: *blush* (I didn't know how much he cared).**_

_**Me: I hope you like them so I guess I should go no-**_

_**Blue: *kisses him on cheek* thank you so much for this.**_

_**Me: *blush* n-no problem (I'm blushing again?).**_

_**Blue: well I should be going bye *leaves*.**_

_**Me: *blush* guess I should be going too.**_

_**Floaroma Town**_

_**Sapphire's Pov.**_

_**Damn it Ruby always avoiding that question but one day I'll get him to answer it. Well I guess I should go to the restaurant that we're supposed to go. When I walked in I saw Ruby sitting at a table looking as if nothing happened and acting as if he didn't just run away from me.**_

_**Ruby: hey Sapphire over here.**_

_**I walked over to him still a little bit angry about earlier but I just ignored it.**_

_**Ruby: so have you decided on what you're getting?**_

_**Me: well I was thinking about getting the ribs.**_

_**Ruby: WHAT RIBS YOU SHOULD- (wait I shouldn't get her mad on this date)**_

_**Me: I should what?**_

_**Ruby: um you should order whatever you want.**_

_**Me: really so you're not going to tell me things like not being ladylike?**_

_**Ruby: *gulp* y-yes.**_

_**Me: That's great then we can have some fun.**_

_**Ruby: yeah sure.**_

_**Me: so what are you getting?**_

_**Ruby: a salad.**_

_**Me: JUST A SALAD?**_

_**Ruby: um yeah?**_

_**Me: alright whatever.**_

_**After waiting for the food.**_

_**Waitress: alright here's your salad *hands Ruby salad* and here's your ribs *gives Sapphire a huge plate of ribs***_

_**Me: thank you.**_

_**Ruby: isn't that a little too much?**_

_**Me: no it's just perfect.**_

_**Ruby: if you say so.**_

_**Me: *eats food really fast***_

_**Ruby: um you might want to slow down.**_

_**Me: why should I?**_

_**Ruby: because it would be more la-**_

_**Me: more what huh?**_

_**Ruby: um it would be so bad to slow down?**_

_**Me: alright glad you see it my way *continues eating***_

_**Ruby: (I don't know how much longer I can last not calling her not ladylike or a barbarian).**_

_**After leaving the restaurant.**_

_**Ruby: so are you ready to go?**_

_**Me: yeah sure lets go.**_

_**Later in Twinleaf Town**_

_**Alright so we just got to Twinleaf Town so I guess that I'm going back to Pearl's house.**_

_**Me: alright thanks for this date Ruby I had fun so I'll see ya.**_

_**Ruby: wait I made you something.**_

_**I turn around to see him holding a box.**_

_**Me: *blush* really?**_

_**Ruby: yeah open it.**_

_**I open it to see an outfit similar to my other ones.**_

_**Me: wow Ruby it's just like my other ones.**_

_**Ruby: yeah I wanted to make it with the same style.**_

_**Me: wow thanks.**_

_**Ruby: your welcome so I guess I'll be leaving see you-**_

_***Sapphire kisses Ruby's cheek***_

_**Me: thank you so much for this day and this outfit I appreciate it but I gotta go now so bye.**_

_**Ruby: *blush* b-bye.**_

_**Me: *leaves***_

_**Ruby: wow what a day *leaves***_

_**Lake Verity**_

_**Dia's Pov.**_

_**We just got to Lake Verity so I started to make the picnic. After I finished taking out the food I looked over to see Missy putting her feet in the water. I just smiled at that and went over to her.**_

_**Me: feels good doesn't it *puts feet in water too***_

_**Platina: yes it does I'm so happy that you took me here.**_

_**Me: no problem I'm glad you're enjoying it**_

_**Platina: shall we go to the picnic?**_

_**Me: huh oh yeah lets go.**_

_**We went to the picnic that I prepared for us and I didn't eat as much as I usually since I was with her on a date so I ate as much as she would.**_

_**Platina: wow Diamond this is amazing.**_

_**Me: thank you I'm glad you like it.**_

_**Platina: I'm the one who should be saying thank you for this magnificent picnic you made.**_

_**Me: thank you Missy.**_

_**Platina: for what?**_

_**Me: for saying those kind words and always being so kind.**_

_**Platina: *blush* y-your quite welcome Diamond.**_

_**Me: alright lets continue eating okay?**_

_**Platina: yes Diamond.**_

_**After eating we went over to lake before we were going to leave to look at how nice it is.**_

_**Platina: this sure does bring back memories.**_

_**Me: huh?**_

_**Platina: you know the adventures we had to Mt. Coronet.**_

_**Me: oh yeah it does bring back memories.**_

_**Platina: yes it does those were great times.**_

_**Me: yeah so should we be going?**_

_**Platina: yes we should.**_

_**Me: okay then lets go.**_

_**After entering Twinleaf Town.**_

_**Me: I hope you had a great time today so I guess I should be go-**_

_**Platina: *kisses Dia's cheek* **_

_**Platina: I must thank you for everything that you've done for me and yes I did have a great time and I think I should be going now goodbye Diamond.**_

_**Me: *blush* g-goodbye.**_

_**Platina: *leaves***_

_**Me: wow what a great day it was today. *leaves***_

_**Well that's it for this chapter and I don't know when th next one will be since school started and all so I'm sorry for that and for taking so long to write this so yeah and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RED- THE FIGHTER ONE OF MY FAVORITE DEXHOLDERS! Oh yeah and REVIEW!**_


	8. Red and Gold's Idea?

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I last wrote this but hey here's one and hopefully you'll all like it. So heres chapter 8- Red and Gold's idea?**

Dia's house 7:30 am

Silver's pov

So apparently yesterday everyone left for their so called "dates" besides me, Emerald, and Pearl. Pearl wanted to show us both around Sinnoh but I passed I needed to train anyway. But this morning everyone was back and usually I'm the first to wake up out of everyone but today Gold was the first. I was surprised to see him of all people up this early when he's one of the two people who always slept in ,the other being Red,.

"Gold why are you of all people up this early?"

He looked at me and said "What you'd think that I couldn't be able to wake up this early?"

"Gold I've known you for a long time now and I know that you wouldn't wake up this early without a reason."

He then said "alright so there is a reason and here it is, ever since we got here me and Red wanted to see how everyone's been doing with their training so we both agreed on something"

"and that is?"

Gold smirked and said "well I guess you'll just have to find out later today."

I thought about something "if Red is involved in this, then where is he?"

When I stopped thinking I looked up just to see Gold fast asleep again.

"Of course he's fallen asleep on something when it involves something important" I thought to myself.

*still thinking* "if what he said is true and it involves everyone battling each other then I better go train" *leaves to train*

*Gold wakes up* "Huh where did Silver go? Ah whatever." *goes back to sleep*

Lake Verity 12:00 pm

Normal pov

"Why exactly are we all here again?" Green said with a bored expression.

"Don't you remember there was a note saying for all of us to meet here with our pokemon and our guard up." Blue explained.

"Who could of wrote that?" said a worried Yellow.

Green had an angry expression now "I bet it was Giovanni!"

"but what would Giovanni be doing here in Sinnoh?" asked Blue.

"He might have known we were all here and thought it was the perfect time to attack when we were all together."

"Excuse me seniors but who is this Giovanni?" Platina suddenly asked.

"Giovanni is the leader of an evil organization called Team rocket back in Kanto" Yellow explained.

"Do you think he has food?" asked a hungry Dia.

*everyone face palms*

Pearl was the first to say something to that "Look Dia I seriously doubt that a leader of an evil organization, kind of like Team Galactic, would bring food for all of us especially since we're all dex holders".

"so theres no food then?" asked a disappointed Dia.

" no there isn't and didn't we all eat already?" asked Pearl.

"yeah, but that was awhile ago and I got hungry".

" it wasn't Giovanni who sent that" said Silver.

"Well then why didn't you tell us all this before?" asked Crys.

" You never asked."

"WHY YOU!" said an angry Sapphire.

"Woah calm down Sapphire" said Ruby while holding Sapphire back".

"it was Red and Gold." said Silver. Not caring about Sapphire almost to attacking him.

"that would also be the reason why they're not here" Silver explained

"but why would Red and Gold do all this?" everyone wondered.

Same time

With Red and Gold

*both running*

"Nice going Gold you made us late!" complained Red

"Hey how is it my fault I had a good reason," Gold said

" Flirting with 3 girls at once isn't a good reason."

"Hey I can't help myself they were hot."

"you're lucky we're not that late"

"hey I said I was sorry"

"hey look we're here"

Lake Verity

Normal pov

"Hey guys!" yelled Red

"There they are" said Emerald

"sorry we're late there was a situation" Red explained

"never mind that tell us why we're here" Green said

" oh that we're here because us geniuses thought of a great idea" Gold said with a grin

*everyone rolles their eyes*

"anyway we both agreed we needed to see how much stronger we've all gotten and how strong our new juniors are." Red explained

"and we thought a way we could do that is we could do a tournament that way everyone battles" Gold explained

"but there's a problem, there's an odd number of us" said Platina

"I don't have to battle I don't want to hurt the pokemon anyway" said Yellow

"well the there you go and we each write our names on a piece of paper, put it in my hat, and I'll draw out names" said Gold

Silver glared "how do we know that you're not going to cheat?"

"fine then Red can do it, then we'll all fight each other in this dex holders tournament".

**And that ends it here. Give me ideas on which dex holders you would like to see battle in round 1. I know this is shorter then usual but hey it's better then nothing! Oh and remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lets Set Up The Tournament!

**Hey guys guess what? IM BACK and a better writer then ever! But the first thing i want to say is sorry for not being able to write for a 2 whole years. It's my own fault, but lets bring the story back and make it a lot better than before now shall we? So lets get this story continued and start... NOW! And of course I don't own Pokemon - Disclaimer alert.**

All the dex holders stood together anxious to begin the tournament to see which would win. Some were excited, some were just bored, and just one was confused about the whole thing as she just stood there with a blank expression.

"Can one of you two explain what exactly are the rules I'm lost." Sapphire said with a clueless look on her face.

"Well of course a barbarian such as yourself clearly wouldn't understand the rules to anything." Ruby said

"Well at least I'm a lot stronger than a certain fashion freak that I just so happen to know."

"I'll explain the rules again i guess." Red said just to get them to stop arguing, "The 12 of us (Not including Yellow since she's not participating) will each draw cards numbered 1 - 12, which will decide on the matches just like in classic tournament style, 1 vs 2, 3 vs 4 etc. The first round will be 2 vs 2 matches, then the second round will be 3 vs 3 matches, the fourth round will be 4 vs 4 matches, and to conclude the tournament will be a full 6 vs 6 match to decide the winner."

"And we pick out of his hat because of trust issues." Gold mumbled angrily.

"Wow senior Red that's a simple, but interesting way to hold a tournament." Sapphire praised.

"Well I don't have the title as champion for nothing, but anyway lets begin the tournament." Red said happily while writing and shuffling cards into his hat. "But how should the order of picking numbers go?"

"The pickings should just go by the first dex holders to the newest dex holders." Green suggested.

"Arceus your so boring Green, why couldn't you be more creative like have the hottest girls go first and the most boring guys go last?" Gold suggested with a smirk.

And it was just then that Gold flew lightspeed towards the nearest forest as a swift kick from Crys and a brutal punch from Green caused an impact so strong that Gold disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"I agree with your suggestion senior Green I think it's a simple way and we have plenty of time before a certain someone gets back with bruises." Crys said with a cheerful tone of voice.

Red just stood there shocked, "W-well I guess that means that I'm going first so here goes" Red pulls out a card with a determined and anxious face on him, as if it didn't matter to him who he battled as their all a challenge to him. "Well what do you know, I'm the first and I got number 1."

"That's ironic, but I guess I'm next." Green said with only 1 thought in his mind, to get 2 and battle Red again. "It looks like I got 10" said a slightly disappointed Green.

"You sound disappointed for once Green, but theres no time for that since it's my turn to pick." Blue said cheerfully like always. "I got 12 so I guess I'll be going last, but that's fi-"

Suddenly the loudest yell was to be heard as a certain person on a skateboard came rushing towards the group. "GREEN YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"Why are you so mad Gold? You should be used to Crystal's kicks like it's an everyday thing, but anyway it's your turn so hurry up." Green said with a rare smirk.

"It's about time I'm aching all over." Gold mumbled " WHAT I GOT 7 THAT'S SUCH-"

Just then Gold got pushed down by someone with a signature glare. "Move it's my turn and I got 5 anyway" Silver said with not much enthusiasm.

"Why is the certain group of people always doing this to- agh" Gold was cut off by someone stepping on him with powerful legs to pick a card. " Look i got 6 and am going against Silver." Crys said happily.

"W-well look at you s-super serious g-gal" Gold said weakly.

"Now it's time for the fabulous me to pick my number." Ruby said with a sparkle in his eye. "I got 11 and going against the also fashionable senior Blue."

"Nobody cares you scrawny weakling it's my turn to pick. Yes I'm going against senior Red!." Sapphire said with the happiest face she's ever made.

"Stop having a fan girl moment and let me pick, I got number 3." Emerald said right before he got thrown towards a mountain by an angered Sapphire.

"Picking all these numbers makes me hungry I should hurry, I got 4 and going against senior Emerald, too bad he's not here right now." Dia said with a hungry expression.

"There's only 2 spots left so lets see who I'm up against, oh look it's senior Gold that's... interesting. Pearl said unsurringly.

"And so that leaves me with senior Green, what a divine match it shall be with a powerful oppenent" Platina said with grace.

Red looked like he had a hard time with gathering up all the numbers and putting them in the slots to see who's against who, but it looks like he got it. "Alright the first round matchups are me vs Sapphire, Emerald vs Dia, Silver vs Crystal, Gold vs Pearl, Platina vs Green, and lastly Ruby vs Blue."

All dex holders then looked at the person they were going to face with determination and respect to eachother. Except for Gold who was staring at Blue and Dia who kept on imagining about food and drooling.

**Well that's the chapter finally after 2 whole years, hope you all enjoyed it. I know this is kinda short but it's been a while so i just need to get used to it and plus round 1 is gonna come so that should be longer. Let me know what you thought about the matches and how they'll end up, let me just say this they won't be normal matches. Also let me know what you thought about my change of writing I can tell theres a change there had to be i mean it's been 2 YEARS! Well until the next chapter and remember to keep on reviewing and giving me support as we continue with the stories!**


End file.
